Finding Sammy Again
by yourself-myself
Summary: Dean hasn't seen or heard from Sam since he left for college. When he receives a call in the middle of the night Dean has the chance to be reunited with his little brother.


I don't own Supernatural.

* * *

Dean's POV

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Letting out a groan I rolled over and flipped it open. "Hello?" I mumbled.

"Is this Dean Winchester?" A woman's voice asked.

"Yes." I said shortly as I laid back down.

She let out a slightly hysterical laugh. "I am so sorry for calling you so late. I've been meaning to call you for about a month now and I just got the courage to hit the send button so here I am…"

"Quit rambling and tell me who you are." I was way too tired to be nice.

"Of course. My name is Sarah, I'm Sam's fiancé."

I sat up and nearly passed out from the head rush. "Sammy? As in my brother? Sam Winchester?" Now I was the one rambling.

"Yes." She laughed again. I could tell she was still nervous. "I know that you two aren't really in touch-"

"Did something happen?" I demanded. "Is he alright?"

"Yes, he's fine." She put out but couldn't seem to bring herself to keep talking.

"Why are you calling? If he's okay, he could call me whenever he wanted."

"Listen Dean." She interrupted my brooding with. "I don't actually know what he would say to me calling you but… Well, in his last letter he mentioned how close you used to be and how he misses you. I think he's too scared to contact you himself."

"Letter?" I pointed out. "You're his girlfriend, don't you ever talk to him?"

She took an audible breath. "He's coming back from Iraq on Friday. I was hoping you could be there to meet him at the airport with us."

"I don't understand." I said after about a minute.

"Well, a bunch of us are going to go meet him at the airport he lands at so that we can welcome him home."

"That's what you do for soldiers." I stated, "Sam said he was going to be a lawyer, he got a full ride to Stanford."

In a tone of wonder Sarah said, "You really don't know anything about his life now."

I felt an annoying prickle behind my eyes. "He wanted to get away, didn't want a reminder of what life was like before."

"I don't believe that," I was about to argue with her but she kept talking. "But I'm going to let you and him duke it out when you come back to greet him and become part of his life again."

"You really think he would want me there?" I asked in a rare bout of vulnerability.

"I really do." I could hear the smile in her voice.

"When and where." I said after a deep breath.

I had had to drive across two states but I finally found the house Sarah and Sam had been living in. I parked the Impala and walked up to the door. Almost before I could even pull my fist away from knocking the door was opened.

I found myself looking at a woman with dark black hair and dark eyes. "Sarah?" I asked quietly.

She smiled and led me in. "You must be Dean, it's so good to meet you." She told me before turning to a little boy who was eating a sandwich to the counter.

"Evan, slow down or you'll get sick."

I looked at the boy, "Is he yours?" I asked Sarah because I really couldn't imagine Sammy, the floppy haired boy I raised having a kid.

"Sam's actually, his mom never really wanted a family. I like to think of him as mine though."

I felt like passing out. First I learn that he's engaged then I learn that he's not safe at Stanford he's in Iraq and then I learned that he had a kid who's at least five. "Is Daddy coming today?" He asked with a smile.

"Tomorrow sweetheart. This is your uncle Dean. He's going to sleep in the guest room tonight, do you want to show him where it is?"

"Okay!" He chirped happily. "Come on Unca Dean, I'll show you the fun room."

As we went up the stairs I noticed pictures on the wall. There were Sam and Evan, Evan and Sarah, Sam and Sarah, Sam with an unfamiliar family and to my surprise Sam with Dad and me. I smiled at the photo booth picture he had glued in next to an old yearbook photo of 18 year old me smirking next to my smiling but distracted little brother.

"That's you." Evan informed me as he pointed to me. "This one is Grandpa Winchester. Daddy says whenever he yells he means, 'I love you.' He said he just doesn't really know how to say it right."

I laughed. "Your Daddy is really smart."

Evan smiled and ran up the rest of the stairs. "I'm going to be smart and tall and big and fly planes just like him when I grow up."

"Maybe," I said quietly. "Or maybe you'll do your own thing."

I played with Evan for a long time that day and mainly listened to him chatter. 'Daddy taught me how to tie my shoes just like you taught him.' He would say or, 'Daddy says you can fix any car if you have the right parts.' Sometimes even, 'Every time I get an A daddy will teach me a new fighting move.'

I went to bed that night and prepared myself for seeing him for the first time in six years.

Everyone had decided to meet at Sam and Sarah's house so when I finally woke up, got ready and made it downstairs there was a huge crowd. "Dean!" Sarah had called when she saw me coming down the stairs. It seemed as if everyone stopped and stared at me."Everyone this is Sam's brother Dean."

The first to break the silence was a man with an army hair cut, "I'm Crew Stail, Sam and I went through training together and I have heard a lot about you. It's a pleasure to finally meet you."

That's when everyone rushed forward to meet me. It seemed that Sam would talk about me every now and then and say a lot of good things, or maybe bad things with a lot of love. So somehow I found myself standing at an airport in a crowd of strangers waiting for someone who might as well be a stranger and having no idea how I would explain my presence or even how he would react.

That's when I saw him. He was a tall man in an army uniform with buzzed hair but it was definitely Sammy. Sarah and Evan ran straight at him and I found myself taking a couple steps forward.

I watched as Sam hugged his family and was patted on the back by his friends before he saw me. He straightened and stared at me with wide eyes. "Dean?" He asked quietly, as if afraid of the answer.

"Hey Sammy." I tried to give my customary grin but it seemed harder then taking down a Wendigo in the dark.

"How..?" He started but didn't seem any more able to finish then I was of acting cocky.

"Sarah called me in the freakin' middle of the night, Wednesday." I laughed. "Couldn't miss welcoming my little brother back with the rest of his family." I had accepted that this was his life and family, I just wanted to be part of it again.

Suddenly he set Evan down and ran at me so that he could wrap me in a hug. "I missed you Dean. I missed you so much but I was afraid to call." He told me quietly.

"Me too Sammy. We're both a couple of cowards. Would have thought Dad trained that out of us."

"Dad's the biggest coward of them all when it comes to emotions." Sam stated before finally letting go of me. "Now that that chick flick moment is over I think we have to celebrate." Everyone in the group cheered, me along with them. I had my brother back.


End file.
